Dasuto Musume
Dasuto Musume '(lit, Japanease for ''Dust's Daughter, ダスト娘) is the current and 6th Tsuchikage, after the events of The Fifth Great Shinobi War. She has been given the nickname by her fellow villagers, and by several other villages, Child of Blood (Chi no ko, 血の子) for her cruel and monsterous nature in combat, and due to her way she usurped control of Iwagakure from the 5th Tsuchikage. She is the current jinchuriki host of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, having had it sealed in her 16 years prior to the present day. She is also currently married to the sixth and current Raikage, Kuuden Shokku. Upon marriage, she has recieved the name, 'Dasuto Shokku '(Dust Shock, 塵電). Appearance Dasuto has a very clean physique, young for a Kage, but retaining her gentle and warm expressions. Hair black and short, wild, with bangs overflowing all around. Small ornaments hung from her hair. A silver and copper hair-clip attached on the right side of her face, beads attached to a long lock of her hair as well. Plain white skin and a young build, three smooth scars on her stomach from previous missions. Hazel eyes gazing into your own, showing her calm and cheery nature out of the field of bloodshed and combat. A small silver necklaces travels around her collar and under her chin. A ornate and wonderous oriental robe covers her body, sleeveless with colors purple and white being the primary. Details of gold, brown and red etch the seams and rims. A large red and purple sash, with an intriquite silver buckle, the symbol of Iwagakure etched on it, holding it together, keeping her robe tight on her, the robe is short, only reaching down to the upper part of her thighs. Bandages wrap across her feet and calves, shinobi style sandals her choice of foot-wear. She is rarely seen in her Tsuchikage robe and hat, unless on rare occasions, such as a summit, or formal meeting. Her usual form of clothing for combat, is the usual dark brown chunnin flak jacket, coupled with a tight black shirt, and fishnet underneath. Either this, or her personally made ANBU gear, for significant battles, or emergancy situations. (EX: Rebellion, War, Upcoming battle, etc...) the gear is customized to be sharper in appearance, the arm guards having a gouging tip at the end, her left arm having bandages wrapped around the tri-ceps, and three kunai are attached for additional weaponry. Her knee guards stay the same, but an additional spike is added to the top of the knees, adding for an impaling effect, her gloves retain their full-fingers, but have metal tips placed on them, for slashing, climbing, or defensive purposes. Personality Dasuto's good traits may be defined as, strong-willed, warm, honorable, and self-sacraficing. While her bad traits may be described as, stubborn, having a one track, or being passive-aggresive towards certain topics, or people. When she was younger, as a child, Dasuto had a warm sense of love and friendship, keeping those friends she had, in innocent admiration and union. Having been in a richer family, she didn't get out much, and her parents would hardly let her freedom extend to being a ninja. Despite her grand upbringing, she had a withdrawn and harsh life-style, her parents scorning her for any mis-deed, and when taken along, for reasons with the council, or with superiors in politics, Dasuto would be restrained of alot of freedom and lacked true friends. But through this all, she gained a warm and honor nature, showing an understanding nature, comprehending alot, politics and such, despite her dislike of it, she knew quite a deal of. Her dedication to gaining friends, and proving she is a good group of society, without the aid of her political upbringing, was her goal. In combat, Dasuto has shown to be aggresive, this is due to her being held back by her parents, taking out her anger, albeit this was more passive, as she did not realize why she was so blantantly aggresive and filled with spite. This is due to her psychological needs, to blow off steam for all the hatred she kept buried for her parents. In all amounts of warfare, whether it be verbal, mental, or physical, she will take the offensive, and make a form of tactics to destroy her opponent in the cruelest manner possible. Dasuto's love for her village, is strong, and rightfully so for a Kage, as she respects and cherishes the the people, honoring how families act, and warmly knit society, that she has tried to help forge from past seperation and wars. Her love also extends to Kuuden Shokku, the current Raikage. What began as a simple treaty to fortify ties to one another, strongly followed into a strong and caring relationship. History Living the life of a noble family, is not all grand as it seems. Dasuto was spoiled, yes, but she was also restricted and held back from freedom, never trully knowing it. Dasuto lived with this, and would live with it for a long time. As time went by, she requested several times that she wished to become a Kunoichi, but this was declined as their noble family would never be see as common 'barbarians'. It was a sad day for them though, when Dasuto was chosen to become the next Jinchuriki Host of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle. The fateful day was chosen, when the a large rebellion began to form within Iwagakure. The rebellion would cause a large break-up of the city, the rebels had a secret weapon, the previous host of the Seven-Tails. But, the rebellion was short lived, the host was slain, and several other noble clans and families in the process. The Seven-Tails would run amuck without a host, it -needed- one. The other clans had been slain, and Dasuto's clan was one of the few with the most influence and members in the council left. Dasuto was chosen to become the Host, in return for her suffering, and for becoming the next Jinchuriki, the clan would gain more prestige, and become heroes in the sight of Iwagakure. She was only 7 when the Seven-Tails was sealed into her, all because the clan desired fame and glory. Due to her status as Host, Iwagakure would take longer to get back in it's better health, more shinobi were needed due to the loss of population thanks to the needless rebellion. The family would have to swallow their fear and pride, they would send Dasuto to become a Kunoichi. Being trained and revered, she would try her hardest to keep warm and happy. She needed to, she had nothing else. But, the thing Dasuto wanted most was desired, freedom. Dasuto would join the Acadamy, and make it through with good grades, albeit, this was partially blamed due to her being a Host, the Iwagakure Council and Kage cared little for it, as long as they had strong ninjas under them, they were content. Making it to Genin was a dream come true for her. But she was also shown to how aggresive she could truly be. Her aggresive nature the cause of her hate to her parents and events in her life, clearly evident in combat. The time it took for her to sail past her fellow Genin in skill did not take long, as she made it to Chunnin at age 13. Two years lasted before she became a Jonin, during this time, the Seven-Tails would be communicated with, and Dasuto would experience her first Jinchuriki Transformation, experiencing up to 3 tails of the beast's chakra. It would bring her pain, but the anger would lead her to killing her father and mother, although, the father's body would never be found. After the fateful and tearful realization, she would regret the fact that she killed them, but this would lead to her ambition to redeem herself and carve a place to where she could forgive herself in Iwagakure's history. After becoming a Jonin, she would find a man to love her, and her self training to control the Tailed-Beast within began. The shinobi she loved, would marry her when she was 20. Sadly, her husband would die in the line of duty, and her newborn daughter, who was born a year after they were married, would never be seen by him. Naming her daughter Saiai, ''meaning Beloved. She would go on to the rank of Kage, her determination gaining her this rank as the last Tsuchiage was slain in battle, the council chose her. Now a valuable member, she feels as if she had succeded in redeeming herself. It didn't take long, and afterwards, Dasuto found another man to love, Kuuden Shokku, the current Raikage. At first, it would begin as a simple treaty, to unite the nations, but it would transcend a simple relationship, and they would eventually marry. Dasuto would hope to guide her people and village to a stronger and brighter future. Synopsis Attempted Capture Arc Early Attempt, Asura and Ryu v.s The Tsuchikage While Dasuto was on a simple venture back to her husband, and to Kumogakure; her trek was stopped by the two Akatsuki, Asura and Ryu Uchiha. The two intercepted and killed her personal guards. Taken by surprise, she recognized the symboled red clouded cloaks. Both Asura and Ryu iniated an offensive against Dasuto. The Tsuchikage proved a deadly and capable foe though, using her Kinetic abilities to her advantage, throwing her foes off guard and keeping them on the defensive. When the time came, Ryu used a combination attack with Fuma Shuriken and explosive tags. This attack resulted in a detonation close to Dasuto's body. The damage done, she transferred to her tailed state, a single tail grown. The fight continued, with Dasuto sending attack and defense to repel her foes. Asura taking a more direct approach while Ryu was injured; due to rescueing her previously in the encounter. Asura soon forced Dasuto into more tails; reaching a point of 4, then releasing a Menacing Ball. Ryu and Asura evaded, then concieved a plan to defeat their foe, while Kuuden, seeing the previous explosions, he then made his way to the location... Abilities Elemental Release Dasuto has strengthened herself in the fields of Wind and Earth release, proving strong and horrifying techniques in this field, proving able to use her Earth Affinity to build up her attacks and aggresive combat, to rip and crush her enemy with rubble. This is shown to be quite proven, in many missions, and defending Iwagakure as Tsuchikage, has demonstrated this many a time. Her Wind Releases, focus primarily on slashing, slicing, or decapitating winds. Ninjutsu Alongside her many jutsus, she has shown to be quite effective in offensive justus, using them primarily from her arsenal of elemental releases to do it for her. She has shown her jinchuriki abilities rarely, perferring to keep to other means of melee, rather then relying on the demonic chakra. The Seven-Tails has given her the ability of Menacing Ball, and many other types of Host exclusive abilities, alongside her personal Seven Tailed Corrosive Aura, a passive jutsu that creates a toxic mist that will utterly destroy an opponent inside and out if given enough time, or if she reaches enough tails/cloaks of chakra. Her unique relation with the beast, has lead her to finding another series of attacks, that is unrelated to the beast, but has been transferred to it as well. The ability to manipulate, augment, and control Kinetic Energy. Taijutsu Her skill and strength in Taijutsu is rather menacing, using her unique attack sets, added with aid from her husband, Kuuden, she has learned various Taijutsu techniques, those from both Iwagakure, and Kumogakure. Through the use of Kinetic force, she may amplify her own attack's speed, giving it momentum, strength, and power. Also, by continous amplification from Kinetic Energy, she may also be able to free herself from physical binds, vibrating whatever limb is trapped or unmoveable, and destroy the restraint. Many other uses come from this power, but all the capabilities have yet to be shown. Genjutsu Not strong in the field of Genjutsu and Illusion, she has chosen to let her Demon Host deal with that, letting it's own demonic energy reject the presence of another's affects on her mind, offensively, Dasuto knows only low-level Genjutsu, and even then she never uses them. Weaponry Kunai, Shuriken, and Ninja-wire, all shinobi and kunoichi alike possess. But her unique pair of weapons are her Kama's. This sickle type weaponry is designed for slicing, holds, restraining, and cutting away at the opponent. Featuring strong skill in this choice of weaponry, she will use them in swirling motions, constantly keeping the momentum of them up, building up kinetic energy, always on the move as to increase her own speed and strength. She has dubbed these two kama's she possess, ''Tsuinzu (Twins, 双子) ''They have the emblems of both Iwagakure and Kumogakure, symbolizing how the two Hidden Villages are now united. Alongside, she may use the Kama's along with her Wind Elemental Chakra, giving it lethal edges, and devastating cutting waves. Jinchuriki Forms ''Main Article: Dasuto's Jinchūriki Forms As most Jinchuriki possess, Dasuto is able to go through phases of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle's chakra cloaks, giving her stronger abilities, more enhanced skill sets, better reflexs, and anything else attached. What's notable about her Jinchuriki forms, is that she is still weak in controlling her tailed-beast, and can at most retain control in the 3rd or 4th tail. With every chakra tail grown, for her alone, she gains more enhanced strength, enhanced defenses, and stronger Kinetic Abilities. Biju Abilities When Dasuto began shifting through her transformations, from what tail to the next, she gains several abilities, all that being said, Dasuto ability to manipulate Kinetic Energy, increases with each transformation, growing stronger and more powerful, as does the Jutsus. Training for control of her demonic chakra, Dasuto has found it incredibly difficult to fully retain her mind and reasoning upon reaching the fifth, and occasionally the fourth tail, will result in her losing control of her body. Rarely under the influence of negative emotions, or stress, does she trully hold control. Recieving her own Menacing Ball Technique, and gaining enhanced strength, Dasuto becomes a monster in all forms once far enough under the influence of her Demon within her. The strength is akin to a Hercules Beetle, gaining the ability to carry something twice or thrice her own weight, increasing the weight she can carry as the Seven-Tails fuels her with more of it's chakra, and gaining more jurisdiction of her mind. Alongside, her strength in Taijutsu, speed, stamina, and strength are increased, but, everything comes at a cost, and not even the Tsuchikage herself can retain control for too long over her sealed 'partner'. Despite her training and effort to control the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, Dasuto finds it hard to continously use the beast's chakra to keep her in it's cloak. Kuuden has twice seen her in her demonic cloaks, once when she was in her Second Transformation, and another time when she reached her Fifth Transformation. Fearing the beast could take control, she has been teaching Kuuden about her unique seal, the Binding Earth Seal, as to any chance she might be a threat or harm to her friends, her love, or her village, that he power the seal to contain the beast within, regardless of whether it harm her or not. Two others know this secret seal, one being sister, whom she has not seen in several years, and her presumedly deceased father. Relationships '''Kuuden Shokku: Under Construction... Daughter: Under Construction... Family: Under Construction... Quotes "Dad, can I please be a ninja, pwease!?" ''(Dasuto asking her father to become a Kunoichi at age 6) ''"I have... a monster inside me?" ''(Dasuto asking her mother about being the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle) ''"Freedom, sweet freedom!" (Screams Dasuto as she was happy to be free of a noble's life) "Hey, I'm not violent! I'm just, less capable of holding in my aggresion then other can." "I am the Tsuchikage, I am the will of my proud people, nothing will stop me from bringing grand protection to them." "Stop fighting for control, this is my body, if anything we -share-." '"Doubtful, I don't like sharing..."' (Dasuto conversing with her Demon) "Y-yes.. yes!!" ''(Dasuto answering to Kuuden about his marriage proposal) Trivia *Dasuto has a mild case of Passive-Aggresive behaviour disorder *Dasuto's favorite foods are onions, lasgana, and funnel cakes. Her least favorites being: Teas, and salted crackers. *Dasuto's hobbies include: Day-dreaming and days at the hot-springs. **She hates: Losing control of her temper, bad-hair days, and being hated for who she is. **She loves: Kuuden, the people of Iwagakure, and sleeping. **Dasuto Musume's theme is: Ameno - By Trance Generators. *Dasuto has completed 660 Official Missions: 75 D-Rank, 150 C-Rank, 115 B-Rank, 185 A-Rank, and 35 S-Rank. *Dasuto wishes to fight: A Kage of a rival hidden village. *Her favorite words are: '''Defend '(Mamore, 守れ) ''and '''Control '(Kontorōru, 制御). **Dasuto Musume is my first character to be married, and/or have a child. Category:Kage Category:Kunoichi Category:Iwagakure Category:Jinchūriki Category:Female Category:Characters who's blood type is AB